WITCH Switch
by Cows111
Summary: What happens when just the W.I.T.C.H. girls switch bodies? Will they ever be able to switch back? They can't get to Kandrakar or tell anybody. And with boyfriends, families, and evil on the mind, they just might have trouble playing out each other's lives, especially when they can't stop fighting.
1. Chapter 1: Switched

1 WS

Disclaimer: I do NOT own W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

"So how are you and Matt?" Irma Lair teased as she and her friends walked to the break-off point where they would all head their separate ways home. They had all had a fun day at the park, eating ice-cream, talking, and watching their boyfriends play basketball without shirts on. Well, except for Irma who didn't have a boyfriend, so she settled for staring at Andrew Hornby run around with his six-pack.

"Good," Will Vandom replied with a smile. Just thinking about Matt, her boyfriend, always brought a smile to her face.

"Just good?" Irma asked with a raised eyebrow. "No juicy gossip or anything?"

Will blushed. "Nope, just good."

Irma giggled, noticing Will's blush. "Oooooh! Will's been a naughty, naughty girl," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. "What have you been up to, Will?" Will blushed even more.

"Oh, leave Will alone, would ya Irma?" Cornelia Hale scolded, flipping her long silky blond hair. "Like we all didn't notice you staring at Andrew Hornby and his six-pack."

"Yeah, you were practically drooling," Hay Lin added, giggling.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the only one drooling. Isn't that right, Taranee?" Irma responded with a smug smile as she looked over to one Taranee Cook.

Taranee blushed. "Hey, what can I say? Nigel is really cute." _Especially with his shirt off, _she thought added.

"And I bet he looked even cuter with his shirt off, just like Matt, Eric, Peter, and especially Andrew," Irma stated, smiling.

"Yeah, Eric did look pretty dreamy, didn't he?" Hay Lin said with a glazed over expression. Just thinking about Eric made her heart beat faster.

"And Peter, too," Cornelia pitched in, thinking about her boyfriend and his nicely toned body.

"Hey, what's over there?" Will suddenly questioned, pointing over to an alley between a shoe store and pawn shop. There was some kind of weird bluish light reflected on the shoe store wall.

"Do you think it's a fold?" Taranee whispered just loud enough for her friends to hear. Folds were like portals to other dimensions, and it was part of W.I.T.C.H.'s job to close them.

"There's only one way to find out," Irma replied as the five of them raced to the alley to indeed see a cackling blue vortex (a.k.a. a fold) right next to a gross dumpster filled with shoeboxes.

"Will, the portal we have to -" Hay Lin started, but was interrupted by a blinding flash of light that knocked them off of their feet. They all felt like a weird vibrating numbing feeling, but after a few seconds, it passed.

"What happened?" Will groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know, but that was pretty spacious," Hay Lin said, leaning against the pawnshop wall in the alley.

"It felt like I was in a very hyperactive massage chair," Irma said, shaking a little.

"My hair," Cornelia mumbled, trying to get little pieces of sticks and mud out of her hair.

"Guys, the portal is gone," Taranee stated, staring at where the portal was before the flash of light.

"Maybe the flash of light closed it," Hay Lin suggested. "Maybe it's an ally."

"Then, how come I'm getting a bad feeling about this?" Taranee murmured with her arms across her chest.

"Listen, whatever happened, it's done and gone," Will said, standing up and dusting herself up like the rest of the girls were doing. "The portal is closed and there're no bad guys here, so our work here is done. Let's all just go home and rest for school tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's go home," Irma agreed as the girls started to head out of the alley. "Cause I need a serious bath," she said, looking down at her dirt covered clothes, while they walked.

"And I need my beauty sleep," Cornelia mentioned as they turned a corner in the sidewalk.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," Will said, waving as she and Taranee headed left, while Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin turned right.

"Bye!" Hay Lin called out, her black pigtails swishing in the air.

"Adios guys!" Irma hollered, draping an arm around Hay Lin's shoulders in a friendly way.

"See ya!" Cornelia waved.

"See you guys at school tomorrow!" Taranee yelled, pushing her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. She then crossed her arms over her chest in a nervous way. She had a horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. But she had no idea what.

* * *

"Nope. Not it. Not this. No. Nope. Not it."

Will groggily woke up from someone talking. "Shut up, Louis," Will mumbled to her alarm clock. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Louis? Who's that? A new boyfriend?"

_No, it can't be,_ Will thought. _Is that... _"Lillian?" Will asked, rubbing her eyes and then opening them to see a small, short blond girl, who looked a lot like a younger version of Cornelia. "What are you doing here?" Will gasped. _My voice,_ she thought. _It's different._

"I'm looking for my doll," Lillian answered, going through the closet, messing everything up in it. "Because I couldn't find it earlier."

"What?" Will questioned still confused. "I mean why are you in my apartment?"

"Just because you're older doesn't mean that it's your penthouse," Lillian said, throwing various clothes out of the closet and onto the floor. "I live here too, you know."

"What? Since when did you move in with us?"

Lillian turned around to stare at Will. "Stop playing around, Cornelia. That was really mean."

"Cornelia? Where is she?"

"She's right there," Lillian answered, pointing. "Sometimes you're really stupid," she added quietly.

Will sat up and looked at where Lillian was pointing. She looked everywhere around the room, and then it hit her. Lillian was pointing at her! Will got out of the bed and walked over to the mirror in the room. She gasped. Her shorter red hair had been replaced with longer blond hair, and her eyes had turned blue. Not to mention the fact that she was now a couple of inches taller. Will raised her right arm and watched as the 'Cornelia' in the mirror did the same thing. Next, she raised her left arm and the 'Cornelia in the mirror did that, too.

Will screamed as the realization hit her. _I'm in Cornelia's body!_ She mentally squeaked.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Slam!_

Cornelia slammed her hand onto her alarm clock as she slowly sat up. She yawned and stretched her arms. She groggily got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen still half-asleep. She reached for a mug from the cabinet and poured herself a cup of coffee tiredly. She sat down at the table and took a sip when...

"Hey, little sis. Are you ready for school today?"

Cornelia spat out her coffee onto the table in surprise. "Peter?" she asked flabbergasted. What was her boyfriend doing in her penthouse?

Peter walked over to the table laughing with some paper towels. "Yeah, that's my name," he said, smiling, as he started to dab at the coffee mess on the table.

"W-What are you doing here?" Cornelia asked even more confused than ever as Peter threw away the damp paper towels in the trash can in the kitchen.

"Eating breakfast with my little sister," he answered, showing off his pearly whites. Cornelia felt butterflies in her stomach until his words registered.

"Little sister!?" Cornelia questioned. Was he talking about Taranee? Suddenly, she put a hand over her mouth. _Why does my voice sound different?_ She asked herself. _It sounds an awful like..._

"Wow, you're really funny, Taranee," Peter laughed.

_Taranee!_ Cornelia thought. She felt her head, hoping to feel long hair, but was met with short hair and a single braid with beads. She then looked down at her body to see that her skin was darker.

Cornelia screamed. _I really am in Taranee's body!_ She thought panicked.

* * *

The delicious aroma of food cooking filled Taranee's nose as she slowly got up. She yawned and stretched before scratching her back sleepily. She pulled her covers off as the sound of pans and pots clanked around noisily downstairs. She got out of her bed and tripped, landing face down onto colored pencils and alien plush toys.

_What the heck?_ Taranee thought confused. She looked behind herself to see that she had tripped over some comic books and markers.

"Alien plush toys, comics, colored pencils," Taranee said, getting up. "Where did all of this come from? And how did my room get so messy?" Her eye widened. _What's wrong with my voice?_ She thought.

Taranee walked over to the window and opened it. She gasped at what she saw. For outside her window was a giant sign for the Silver Dragon.

"If this is the Silver Dragon, then I must be in Hay Lin's room!" Taranee concluded, closing the window and looking around the room at all of the art and sci-fi stuff. _Now the question is: how did I get here?_ she wondered to herself. _And where's Hay Lin?_

Taranee wondered to the bathroom and felt her stomach jump to her throat at what she saw.

A face with long black hair and almond shaped eyes stared back at her in the mirror. Taranee screamed, clutching her face as she watched 'Hay Lin' do the same. _I can't believe I'm in Hay Lin's body! _She thought shouted.

* * *

_Slam! Slam! Slam! Slam! Slam!_

Hay Lin yelped awake as she felt someone jumping on her back and laughing loudly. _Could that be Phobos?_ she asked herself. _Maybe. Who else could be attacking me while I was sleeping?_

Hay Lin jumped out of bed to face the perpetrator only to see... "Chris!?" she questioned shocked and puzzled. "What are you doing here? And what happened to my voice?"

"Waking you up for school," he answered casually, like he hadn't been stomping on Hay Lin's back a few moments ago. "Dad told me too. As for your voice, it sounds as annoying as always."

Hay Lin's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Dad? You mean Mr. Lair?"

"No, I mean Mr. Smith," Chris replied, still hopping on the bed. "Of course, I mean Dad."

Suddenly, Mr. Lair walked into the room. "C'mon, Chris, you need to get ready for school," he said, pointing to the doorway. Chris stopped jumping on the bed and ran out the door. "And you too young lady. School starts in an hour."

Hay Lin looked around the room to see only herself and Mr. Lair. "Are you talking to me?" Hay Lin inquired, pointing to herself.

"You are the only Irma around here," Mr. Lair responded, turning around to head out of the room. He stopped in the doorway. "Don't forget to brush your teeth," he added before leaving.

As soon as Mr. Lair was gone, Hay Lin rushed to the dresser mirror to see Irma starring back at her. She waved to the 'Irma' in the mirror and gasped when 'Irma' did it at the exact same time and with the exact same arm as she had.

Hay Lin screamed, falling onto her buttocks. _What am I doing in Irma's body!? _She thought screamed.

* * *

_Riiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg!_

Irma rolled over onto her stomach before slamming her fist onto the alarm clock. She then pulled her covers up and burrowed her head into her pillow.

"Wake up," a voice said, causing Irma to mumble and pull her blankets over her head. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

Irma mumbled something before sitting up and yawning. She groggily stretched and scratched her back before heading to the kitchen for some cereal still half-asleep. She got a bowl from the cabinet and poured a box of some kind of cereal into it. Next, she opened the fridge and poured some milk into her cereal.

"Ah, milk and cereal," a voice said in a British accent. "Very good choice, Will."

Irma, definitely still partly asleep, didn't catch the last part of the sentence and instead went to sit at the counter to eat her breakfast. _I wonder where's Chris, Mom, and Dad,_ she thought, taking a bite of cereal. _Normally they're down here by now..._

"Good morning. Are you excited for school today?" Mrs. Vandom asked, walking into the kitchen already dressed and ready for work, causing Irma to choke on her cereal.

"W-What?" Irma coughed, looking up at Mrs. Vandom. "What are you doing here, Mrs. Vandom?" _And what the heck happened to my voice?_ She thought, rubbing her head.

"Mrs. Vandom?" Mrs. Vandom inquired, raising an eyebrow. "That's new."

"Not really. I call you that all the time," Irma replied, getting some napkins to pick up her cereal and milk mess on the counter.

"No, you normally call me Mom or Mommy, or Mother... But mostly Mom."

"Why would I call you that?"

"Maybe because I'm your Mom," Mrs. Vandom said with a look that said: isn't it obvious?

"What?" Irma asked, dabbing at the counter mess. "What are you talking about?"

"Will, will you stop playing games. This isn't funny."

Will? Irma thought still confused. _Why is she calling me Will unless..._ She suddenly got up from her seat and ran back to her room. She gasped. The room was filled with frog themed items of all kinds and an alarm clock that was being way too bossy.

_No, this isn't happening,_ Irma thought desperately. _This isn't possible. _She reached up to her head, hoping to find medium length wavy brown hair but only found short red hair that was sort of in a bob.

Irma screamed. _I'm trapped in Will's body!_ She screamed internally. _But at least now I have a boyfriend, _she added as an afterthought.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

2 WS

A/N: By the way, from now on when I say Will, I mean Will who's in Cornelia's body, and when I say Cornelia, I mean Cornelia who's in Taranee's body, and the same goes for the rest of the girls. Oh yeah and here's who's in whose body:

Will - Cornelia - Taranee - Hay Lin - Irma - Will

Disclaimer: I do NOT own W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

Irma's POV

"Okay, so who's in my body!?" I asked angrily, stomping over to my friends. I looked over to see Cornelia, Hay Lin, Taranee, and my face staring back at me. _This is so messed up,_ I thought.

It was Monday morning, and I was already mad. And not just because it was Monday, which would make any normal person grumpy.

I impatiently patted my foot on the ground, while staring at myself... Errrrr, well my body anyways. It looked like I was staring at a mirror, and to be honest, it sort of creeped me out. I stared at what 'Irma' put on and noticed a giant red stain in the side of her white shirt. My favorite shirt! I thought. Someone's going to pay for this.

"So who's who?" I asked again agitated.

'Cornelia' looked both ways before saying, "Let's talk over there where no one is standing around." She pointed over to some bushes far away from everyone else.

Somehow we managed to walk over there quietly before it erupted into chaos.

"How did this happen!?"

"Who's in my body!?"

"What's wrong with us!?"

"Corny better not be in my body!"

That last one was mine. "Quiet!" 'Cornelia' yelled, putting her hands on her temples like she had a major migraine.

"Will?" 'Taranee' asked, squinting. I guess someone forgot Taranee's glasses, which sucks because Taranee is as blind as a bat without them.

"Yeah, it's me," Will, who was in Cornelia's body, answered. "Listen, we need to do roll call, so when I say your name, please raise your hand so we all know who's in whose body. Irma."

"Right here guys," I said as I raised my hand.

Will stared at me a little bit in shock before calling out, "Taranee."

"Present," Hay Lin's body replied, waving to everyone else.

"Cornelia." _Please not my body,_ I thought begged. _Please not my body. Please not my body._

"Here," Cornelia responded with Taranee's voice. A wave of relief washed over me.

"And Hay Lin," Will called.

"Hi ya," my body said with a grin. I smiled. At least Hay Hay already knows most of the embarrassing stuff about me, so this is good. Finally, it's something that actually works in my favor.

"Okay, so I'm in Cornelia's body, Cornelia is in Taranee's body, Taranee is in Hay Lin's body, Hay Lin is in Irma's body, and Irma is in my body," Will summed up.

"So I guess there's only one thing to do," Cornelia said in Taranee's voice. "Go to Kandrakar."

I stood there waiting for Will to open the fold until I realized that I was Will, which meant that I had her power to open the fold. I reached for my neck to find the Heart of Kandrakar tied around it as a necklace, where Will always kept it. I took it off and held it in front of me, sort of dramatically.

"Uh, how do I do this again?" I asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Think of Kandrakar, and then swipe the air with the Heart," Will explained.

_Think of Kandrakar. Think of Kandrakar. Think of Kandrakar,_ I thought, swiping the air with the Heart.

"Are you sure you're doing it right, Irma?" Hay Lin questioned. You'll never know how weird it was hearing my voice talk without me. "Because it's not working."

I focused harder and swiped the air more ferociously as it kept not working.

"Think, Irma! Focus!" Cornelia exclaimed, which most definitely was not helping.

"I'm trying!" I said desperately, moving the Heart in the air even faster. After a few more seconds of awkward Heart shaking, I handed the Heart to Will in defeat. "Here, Will," I sighed. "You try. Maybe you'll be able to do it even if you are in Corny's body."

"Don't call me Corny!" Cornelia scolded.

"You're right, I should probably start calling you Tarry, now," I teased with a grin. Nothing like teasing Cornelia to get the old spirits up.

"The fold isn't opening," Will stated, swiping the Heart into the air.

"So we can't get to Kandrakar?" Taranee inquired, making sure that she heard right. Will nodded. "Then that means we're stuck like this, aren't we?" Will nodded again.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Hay Lin questioned curiously. Note to self: put on acne cream on that zit on my chin as soon as we change back.

"What if we glamoured ourselves to look like we switched back?" Cornelia suggested. _Wow, Corny actually came up with an idea!_ I thought. _We should give her an award for it._ That last part was sarcastic by the way.

"That sounds like a great idea, Cornelia!" Will agreed as Hay Lin shook her head in approval. I just stood there, sort of thinking about it. Will turned to Taranee. "What do you think, Taranee?"

"I don't know," Taranee said cautiously. "I mean sure that sounds like a great idea, but there are some flaws."

"Like what?" Cornelia asked.

"Well, for one our powers. Even if we did glamour ourselves, we'd still have each other's powers, so when we would have to go to Meridian and transform, it would get all confused and messed up. And for two, we'd still have each other's bodies underneath the glamour, including physical problems," Taranee explained.

Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Will just looked blank at her. I, on the other hand, got exactly what Taranee was trying to say, which was really something. "What?" Hay Lin questioned. "I mean I get the power part, but what do you mean about physical problems?"

"She means something like this," I said, feeling sort of smart for getting this. "Even if we looked like ourselves, we'd still have the switched bodies' problems. For instance, even if Corny glamoured herself to look like herself, she'd still have Taranee's bad eyesight because the glamour just changes the way you look and sound, not stuff like that. And don't you think people would notice that? Besides, if Corny did a glamour and then kissed Peter, it'd really be Taranee's mouth touching Peter's even if it looked like Corny's. And I think that we can all agree that that would be awkward."

"So, we'll just have it so Cornelia can't glamour," Will countered.

"But if Cornelia can't glamour, then I can't glamour because if I did, there would be two Taranee's," Taranee replied. "And if I can't glamour, Hay Lin can't glamour because there would be two Hay Lin's if she did. And if Hay Lin can't glamour, Irma can't -"

"Okay, got it, Taranee," Cornelia interrupted.

"So it's either all or nothing, and since I'm pretty sure none of us want Peter to kiss his sister, I guess we can't glamour," Will summed it up.

"But what if I didn't kiss Peter?" Cornelia said, not wanting to let this go. "Then, the sibling kissing problem goes out the window."

"Yeah, but what about the pretty much blind problem?" I reminded her, getting annoyed by her stubbornness. "And the fact that I doubt you'd be able to resist kissing him. Plus, if you didn't glamour up, you'd have a lower chance of Peter kissing you because you're basically his little sister now." Cornelia huffed defeatedly. _One point for Irma! Zero for Corny! _I thought excitedly.

"Okay, so if we can't glamour, what should we do?" Hay Lin inquired.

"Just play each other's' lives, I guess," Will shrugged, which looked kind of weird on Cornelia. Great, just what I needed. I mean I don't have anything against Will, but I'd rather be in my own body, living my own life, not someone else's. "But whatever you do, don't let anyone know. If people knew about this, then there would be questions. Questions about magic and Guardian stuff, so telling is a big definite no. Got that Irma?"

I scoffed. "Hey! Why is it always me that needs to be given an extra warning!?"

Will looked away guiltily as she said, "No reason."

_Brrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!_

"That's the five-minute bell," Cornelia stated. "We should all exchange our schedules and head to class."

"Fine," I mumbled as I got a piece of notebook paper and pencil from Will's... Errrrrr, my backpack and wrote down my school schedule, while everyone else did the same thing.

Will handed me her schedule, while I handed my schedule over to Hay Lin. "By the way, what happened to my shirt!?" I questioned, pointing to the red stain on my... I mean her shirt. Man, I'm never going to get used to this.

"Oh yeah, about that," Hay Lin started nervously. "Well, I was eating some toast this morning for breakfast when Chris walked by me and flipped the toast out of my hands and onto me. And the toast had red jelly on it, so that's where this stain came from."

I growled. I should've known that this was Chris's fault. When I'm in my own body again, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for doing that.

_Brrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!_

"Time to go to class," Will stated, walking towards the school's front doors. She stopped. "Irma, are you coming?"

"What?" I questioned confuzzled.

"We have math together," Will said, beckoning for me to come.

I looked down at my new schedule and sure enough, math was up first. "Coming!" I shouted, catching up with Will.

"See you guys later!" Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Taranee yelled out from behind us. Or should I say 'Irma', 'Taranee', and 'Hay Lin'.

I put my hands on my temples and sighed. This was going to be a long day. I hope we change back to normal soon because if we don't, I think I may go crazy.

* * *

Will smiled as she stepped into her math class. Sure, she hated math and was trapped into Cornelia's body with no guarantee of switching back, but this was one of the few classes she shared with Matt, her adorable boyfriend, so she was determined not to let this 'minor' setback get in the way of her day.

"Okay, class, take a seat," Mrs. Rudolph said as Irma and Will took a seat in the last two remaining seats. Luckily, Mrs. Rudolph didn't have assigned seats in her class, so they didn't have to worry about that.

Will looked around the room for Matt, automatically tuning Mrs. Rudolph out. Soon enough, she spotted him. She stared at her boyfriend's shaggy dark chocolate hair, dreamy brown eyes, and his fair skin, trying hard not to drool. _Why does he have to look so amazing?_ Will thought to herself as she started to daydream about him.

"Will, you're drooling," Irma whispered from the seat right next to Will's, pulling her out of dream world.

"W-what?" Will whispered back.

"It's about Matt, isn't it?" Irma replied quietly, wiggling her eyebrows. "Are you fantasizing about him?"

Will blushed as the two girls looked over to Matt who was on the other side of the classroom. Matt noticed them looking at him and winked at Irma with a grin plastered on his face. Will could feel her heart melting with happiness until she realized that Matt was winking at Irma because she was in her body. Will fumed internally. She then took a deep breath. _Calm down, Will,_ Will thought, trying to calm herself. _He's just winking at her because she looks like you, while you look like Corny. It's all fine and good._

Suddenly, Will looked over to see a note on Irma's desk in Matt's handwriting! It read:

Will,

You look awesome today, you know that? You're really beautiful. By the way, do want to hang out after school today?

- Matt

Will blushed after reading the note. Matt thinks I'm beautiful? She thought as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She watched as Irma wrote a reply on the same note. I hope she wrote that I would totally love to hang out with him. But unfortunately for her, Irma wrote:

Matt,

Thanks, but no thanks. I have... Stuff.

- Will

Will's jaw dropped as she watched Irma fold up the note and passed it to the person next to her. Irma whispered, "To Matt Olsen please."

Will could feel panic swell in her as the note passed from person to person until it finally reached Matt. _That was the best excuse Irma could think of?_ She thought miserably. _I have stuff, so I can't hang out with you? She didn't even compliment him back!_

"Irma!" Will hissed quietly. "That was a horrible excuse!"

"Sorry, Will," Irma shrugged. "I couldn't really think of what to write."

Will face palmed herself. "Oh geez," she said a little too loudly.

"Miss Hale," Mrs. Rudolph said, getting everybody's attention, especially Will's. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Will's face reddened from embarrassment. "No, ma'am."

"Then, please be quiet," Mrs. Rudolph stated. "Others are trying to learn and listen."

"Yes, ma'am," Will replied as Irma snickered. Will shot a glare Irma's way.

"Anyways, class, that's it for today and the bell is going to ring soon, so you can chat among yourselves," Mrs. Rudolph said, going to sit at her teacher desk. "Just try to keep the volume at a minimum." _Class is already over? _Will thought happily. _Wow, I must've been daydreaming for a lot longer time than I thought._

Will's pulse quickened as she spotted Matt walking towards them.

"Hey, Will, how's it going?" Matt smiled, showing off his sparkling white teeth.

"Uh, great, Matt," Will answered, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks for asking." _Oh crud,_ Will thought. _I forgot that I'm Corny._

Matt gave her a funny look. "Um, that's great, Cornelia, but I was actually asking Will," he stated, moving his attention to Irma. Will frowned. _Why do I have to be in Corny's body?_ She thought. _Why!?_

"Good, I guess," Irma shrugged.

"Awesome," Matt said. "So what were you going to do today?"

"Oh, you know, stuff," Irma said casually.

"What kind of stuff?" Matt questioned curiously.

"Friend stuff," Irma answered. _Wow, Irma,_ Will thought sarcastically. _Just wow._

"Oh, that's cool," Matt replied, obviously getting the hint that she wasn't going to tell him. "So Cobalt Blue has a concert tomorrow and I was wondering if you guys would like to come to it."

Will covered Irma's mouth before she could decline or say something else that sounded unWill-like. "We'd love too," Will answered, smiling wide as she removed her hand from over her body's mouth.

"Awesome," Matt responded, closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss.

Will watched on in horror as Matt's lips got closer and closer to Irma's... Errrrr, Will's body's lips. _No! No! No!_ She thought panicked. _That should be me! Not her! _Will became even more horrified as Irma just stood there like a deer in headlights, not doing anything to avoid it.

Not really thinking straight, Will pushed Irma out of the way, causing Matt's lips to crash on Cornelia's body's lips instead. As soon as Will felt Matt's lips on hers, her senses went funny as she started to kiss him back. It felt like any normal kiss with the world seemingly disappearing and them together, but about as soon as it started, it ended.

Matt opened his eyes to see that he was kissing Cornelia and pulled away quickly. "Cornelia!?" He questioned shocked and mad. "What the heck!?" Everyone in their class looked at them to see what was going on. Waves of whispers and murmurs spread throughout the class like a wildfire. Even Mrs. Rudolph was looking up from her grade book.

Will was shocked at what she had just done. She looked over to Irma, who was both shocked and trying hard not to laugh at the events that just happened. "Um, M-Matt, I-I," Will started nervously. What was she supposed to say? My friends and I switched bodies, and even though it looked like you kissed Cornelia, you really kissed me, your girlfriend? No, he would've thought that she was crazy and that would mean possibly revealing their secret lives. And Will wanted to keep Matt as far away as possible from that.

"You what?" Matt inquired, looking kind of mad.

Irma snickered a little bit, but eventually decided to help her friend out. "It's fine, Matt. Wi-Corny here just pushed me out of the way to protect you from... Getting my cold. Yeah, that's right, I have a cold." Irma fake coughed for good measure. "Isn't that right, Corny?"

"I-I-I..." Will said, scuffling her feet around nervously.

_Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg!_

_Saved by the bell,_ Will thought as she sped out of the classroom with her stuff like a baby cheetah. She gulped, remembering the kiss. "Cornelia is so going to kill me," she mumbled, rushing down the loud hallway to her next class.

* * *

Thanks to MusalovesRiv-and-IloveKICK, Plucie, storyLover58, The meteorologist 1991, Guest, and gudiyaali16 for Favoriting/Following this story and or reviewing. Also, thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Art and Walls

3 WS

A/N: Just a reminder of who's in who's body:

Will - Cornelia - Taranee - Hay Lin - Irma - Will

Disclaimer: I do NOT own W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

Taranee frowned nervously. She had no idea what she was doing. She didn't know how to be Hay Lin or anything like that. Sometimes she even had a little trouble being herself, so how the heck was she supposed to be someone else? Taranee had always admired Hay Lin's carefree, bubbly, and happy spirit, but admiring and being we're two different things. She wasn't exactly sure how Hay Lin could even be so cheery all the time.

_That's because it's a secret,_ a voice in her mind giggled.

_Hay Lin?_ Taranee thought asked. She would know that giggle anywhere.

_And Cornelia,_ Cornelia thought pitched in. _What am I? Chopped liver? _

_Hmmmmm... So I guess we have our normal voices, while talking through our minds,_ Taranee thought observed. _Interesting._

_Yeah, I'm surprised Corny got the hang of your telepathic powers so quickly,_ Hay Lin thought stated.

_Hey!_ Cornelia thought exclaimed sort of offended. _It's not that hard broadcasting your guys' thoughts... Sort of._

_Hey, Cornelia,_ Taranee asked telepathically. _Do you think you can patch Irma and Will into our telepathic link?_

Silence.

_Sorry, Taranee,_ Cornelia thought apologized. _I can't reach them. Maybe I just need more practice or something._

_It's okay,_ Taranee thought replied.

"Okay class, for bell work today get out a piece of paper and draw something," the art teacher said from the front of the classroom. "Maybe it's something that happened over the weekend or a pet or your house or whatever. Just let your imagination flow and draw."

Taranee frowned. _What to draw. What to draw,_ she thought contemplating. Normally she would draw a really badly drawn house or something, but now that she was in Hay Lin's body, everything changed. Hay Lin was really good at drawing, so the teacher would notice that if all of a sudden, she was bad at drawing. _Something that happened over the weekend? Switching bodies, the park, switching bodies, Friday, switching bodies. Nah._ Taranee couldn't really draw parks, what happened on Friday, or especially, switching bodies. How would you even draw switching bodies with your best friends and fellow guardians?

"What about a cat?" Hay Lin suggested out loud across from Taranee. "Everyone can draw a cat."

"That's a good idea, Ha-Irma. Hmmmmmm," Taranee said, unconsciously reaching for her glasses before realizing that she didn't need or have glasses while in Hay Lin's body. _I actually sort of miss my glasses, _she thought before starting to sketch her cat.

Cornelia leaned over from next to Taranee and glanced at her picture. Luckily for Cornelia, Taranee always kept back up glasses in her backpack in case her first glasses broke, got lost, or she forgot them, so now Cornelia could actually see stuff. "I guess not everyone can draw a cat. It sort of looks like an angry shark with ears," she commented, earning a glare from Taranee. _Maybe giving her glasses was a bad idea,_ Taranee thought mumbled.

Hay Lin leaned over to look at the drawing, too. "Well, it sort of looks like a cat from this angle," she said, trying to be optimistic about it. "I mean I can see the ears, the eyes, the whiskers," she said, pointing to each corresponding thing in the picture.

"Those aren't whiskers," Taranee corrected unamused, pointing to what Hay Lin had called the whiskers. "Those 'whiskers' are its tail!"

"Oh," Hay Lin said a little sheepishly. "I see it now. Hehe, sorry."

"So now class, for the rest of the period, you'll be working on your paintings," the teacher announced. "By the way, they're due this week, so get them done!"

Suddenly, a lot of the students got up and rushed over around the room to get their stuff before everyone else.

Cornelia was about to get up to get Taranee's painting when Taranee gently grabbed her wrist. _We like to wait until everyone else has gone, _Taranee thought to her fellow guardian and friend. _That way we won't get trampled by everyone._

_Yeah, remember that incident last week?_ Hay Lin thought, chuckling a little bit at the memory. _I'm pretty sure Irma will remember that for a while._

After most people were pretty much seated with what they needed, Taranee and Hay Lin went to go get their stuff while Cornelia waited at the table, seeing as she didn't know where anything was.

"Let's see... Paintbrushes, check. Paints, check. Palettes, check, paintings, check," Hay Lin listed off, arranging the items near the sink. "Hey, that's spacious. All of the items start with P's... Hmmmmmm... What else do we need?" She looked over to Taranee to see her glancing at something past her. "What are you looking at Taranee?" she asked curiously, turning around to see Nigel at their table with an arm around Cornelia's shoulders. He was laughing and talking to a very red faced 'Taranee', who looked very awkward and confused at what he was saying. "Ah, I see. It's Nigel, isn't it?"

"Uh, what?" Taranee questioned, snapping her attention back to Hay Lin. She had been so distracted by Nigel and his shaggy light brown hair and warm brown eyes that she hadn't realized that Hay Lin was talking to her.

"Are you staring at him?" Hay Lin inquired, grabbing the paintbrushes, palettes, and paints off the counter as Taranee grabbed the paintings. "Because it's really obvious."

"Oh, I was just wondering what they were talking about," Taranee replied, glancing at Cornelia and Nigel from the corner of her eye. "And I can't contact Cornelia via mind," she added in a whisper, cautious of the other students around them.

"So you're worried," Hay Lin concluded as the two of them started to head back to their table. "Even though you shouldn't be. I'm sure Taranee's got everything under control," she said with a wink. "By the way, do you thi-"

"Hay Lin!" the teacher interrupted, rushing over to the two with a huge grin. Hay Lin was about to open her mouth to answer, but closed it after remembering that Taranee was in her body.

"Uh, yes?" Taranee asked, nervously gripping the paintings.

"It's been decided! You've been chosen to represent Sheffield at the art contest Wednesday!" the teacher squealed out excitedly.

"What!?" Taranee inquired shocked. _An art contest!?_ She thought panicked. _Why art!?_

"Yes! And there's two parts to it! A drawing section and painting section, so be prepared!" the teacher exclaimed.

"D-Drawing and p-painting!?" Taranee replied, looking down in her hands at her bad painting of a dragon. It looked more like a giant red squiggly line. _I can't paint or draw! _She thought. _But Hay Lin can! She can just draw something for the contest._

"That's so exciting!" Hay Lin said, grinning from ear to ear. She was totally going to make something perfect for the contest. In fact, she already had some ideas. "I'm sure Hay Lin will have something fantastic to whip up by then."

"What? No, dear, you don't bring your finished artworks to the contest. You have to draw and paint them on site," the teacher explained. "You know, to make sure no one's cheating or anything."

It was like Hay Lin's excitement shattered all of a sudden. "What!?" she asked, starting to sweat. "You have to draw on site?"

"Yep, and guess what? LeeLee Quinonez will be there! She'll be inspecting for fresh new artists to give free private lessons to!" the teacher added, practically jumping up and down from the excitement.

"LeeLee Quinonez!?" Hay Lin said shocked.

"Yeah, so do your best, Hay Lin!" the teacher said, looking at Taranee. "Because Sheffield will be counting on you!" The art teacher then walked away.

"Who's LeeLee Quinonez?" Taranee asked, turning to Hay Lin.

Hay Lin looked at Taranee with her mouth agape in shock. "Just about the best artist ever! In fact, she's your favorite artist!"

"Oh, so having free private lessons from her would be really cool, right?" Taranee questioned, really nervous and worried. What if she couldn't win the contest? What if people noticed her horrible art skills? Could that possibly blow her cover?

"Having free private lessons from her would be the most spacious thing ever!" Hay Lin answered. "We just need to figure out one thing."

"And what's that?" Taranee inquired, already knowing the answer.

"How to make you the best artist you can be," Hay Lin responded with an optimistic grin.

Even though she could feel the pressure of not messing the art thing up, Taranee couldn't help but smile a little at one of her best friend's cheeriness. _But seriously, why does this have to happen?_ She thought wondered.

* * *

Cornelia felt confused as she walked down the halls of Sheffield Institute to her... Errrr, Taranee's second period. She also felt puzzled. And even more confused. Wh_at had Nigel been talking about earlier at art? _She thought wondered to herself. _Had it been what I think it was? Oh my gosh! What if they did do it?_ Cornelia gasped as she thought about her earlier conversation with Nigel. _I don't believe it!_

(Flashback)

"Hi, Taranee," Nigel said, smiling as he walked over towards the table Cornelia was sitting at. "What's up?"

"Not much," Cornelia shrugged as Nigel took a seat next to her. _Yeah, not much unless you count switching bodies as something big, _she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, same here," he replied. "So Cobalt Blue has a concert tomorrow, and I was wondering if you guys would like to maybe come."

"Um, sure that sounds great," Cornelia answered, becoming a little nervous. "I'll tell the girls later."

"Cool," Nigel said, smiling.

Awkward silence.

"So how'd you like Friday?" Nigel questioned, breaking the silence.

Cornelia looked at him confused. "Friday?" she asked puzzled at what he could possibly be talking about. "What happened on Friday?"

"Um, our date," Nigel answered, giving Cornelia an odd look. _Oh yeah, I think I remember Taranee mentioning that, _she thought.

"Uh, right, it was fun," Cornelia responded, nervously flipping her now single braid over her shoulder. _Would Taranee have done that? _She thought trying to remember a time that Taranee had flipped her hair.

"Yeah it was!" Nigel agreed, laughing and wrapping an arm around Cornelia's shoulders. Cornelia just sat there awkwardly. "You couldn't stop making so much noise! I'm surprised nobody found us."

Cornelia blushed. _Did he just reference to what I think he just referenced to?_ She thought.

"You know, I'm also really surprised that you've never done that before," Nigel continued, smiling. "I mean, wow... You were just awesome at it! You were definitely the best!"

"Uhhhhh," Cornelia replied, sort of shocked and speechless. _Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!_ She thought flabbergasted as she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

"I remember how at first you were really nervous and worried about it," Nigel reminisced. "But eventually you did overcome that, which I'm very proud of. Aren't you glad you tried something new?"

Cornelia nodded ever so slightly as the info started to sink in. _I can't believe Taranee did that!_ She thought.

"And it was an amazing first time!" Nigel added, still smiling. "We should definitely do it again sometime."

Cornelia was speechless as she glanced at Taranee who was talking to the teacher with Hay Lin. Then, a smile appeared on her face as she thought, _Taranee, Taranee, Taranee, you bad girl._

(End of Flashback)

"Can you believe that slut?" a voice said full of disgust, pulling Cornelia out of LaLa Land.

"I know right," another voice said. Cornelia looked over to see two girls she didn't know at their lockers. _I wonder who they're talking about? _She thought to herself.

"I mean who does she think she is screwing with other people's boyfriends?" The first girl said, taking books out of her locker and putting them into her backpack. _They're probably talking about some stupid cheerleader, _Cornelia thought figured, continuing to walk past them.

"Well, what'd ya expect?" The second girl asked nastily. "That's Cornelia Hale for you."

Cornelia immediately stopped in her tracks and turned around. _Did they just say, Cornelia Hale!?_ She asked herself shocked and a little angered.

"I mean she made out with one of her best friend's boyfriends, while her best friend was right there!" the first girl continued. "What kind of best friend is she!? A horrible one, that's what."

"And to think that she already has a boyfriend!" the second girl said, shutting her locker. "What a cheating whore!"

_If I'm going to be trapped in Taranee's body, I might as well use it to gain some info about this,_ Cornelia thought as she cautiously walked over to the two girls as they were shutting their lockers. "Um, excuse me," she started, getting the girls' attention. "Uh, what were you saying about Cornelia Hale?"

"Besides the fact that she's a cheating slut?" the first girl questioned.

Cornelia clenched her jaw, trying her best not to punch this person in the face. "Yes."

"Hey, aren't you one of her best friends and her boyfriend's little sister?" the second girl asked, looking at her more closely.

"Uh, yes, I'm Taranee," Cornelia replied. _That felt wierd,_ she thought.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Taranee, but your best friend has cheated on your brother."

"What are you talking about?" Cornelia questioned, getting impatient.

The two girls looked at each other; then back at Cornelia. "Didn't you hear? Cornelia Hale made out with Matt Olsen in their first period math class."

Cornelia's jaw dropped. _I made out with Matt?_ She thought flabbergasted. _No, wait, who's in my body again? Oh right, Will. Wait, now it makes sense. _She clenched her fists as the realization hit her. _Will made out with Matt in my body!? My body!? And now my life is ruined!_ Steam practically came out of Cornelia's ears as she stomped to her next class. _Will is so going to pay for this!_

* * *

Hay Lin was happy. Sure, she was in her best friend's body, but it could've been a lot worse. For instance, she could've ended up switching bodies with Uriah, the school bully, which would've been more horrible than anything she could've imagined. Hay Lin shivered at the idea, but quickly recovered as she kept up her steady jogging pace. Right now, she was running laps along with the rest of the class as a warm-up for gym, which just so happened to be her new second period.

"Hey, Cupcake," a slightly nasally voice bellowed out from behind her.

Even without turning around, Hay Lin knew who it was right off the bat. She glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, hey, Martin," she smiled as he started to jog beside her.

"So how's it going, Sugarplum?" Martin asked, adjusting his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Uh, good," Hay Lin said, smiling and sweating. _I guess even in Irma's body, I'm still among the slowest runners, _she thought as looked over to the majority of the class, who were a good half a lap ahead of them. "You?"

"A lot better now that you're here," Martin replied with a cheesy grin on his face. "Definitely a lot bet-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Uriah interrupted with a cocky grin while running up alongside Hay Lin. Hay Lin immediately started jogging a lot closer to Martin. _Oh no,_ she thought nervous and a little scared. _It's Uriah._

"It looks like Dork One and Dork Two," Kurt, a fellow member of Uriah's gang, answered with a smirk while coming up alongside Martin.

"Yeah, seriously, geek alert!" Clubber, another member of Uriah's gang, pitched in while coming up behind them. _Great,_ Hay Lin thought sarcastically. _We're trapped._

"Hey!" Martin exclaimed. "Leave us alone!"

Uriah laughed. "Did you hear that fellas? 'Leave us alone!'" he mimicked as Kurt and Clubber started cracking up, too.

"G-Guys, c-c'mon, seriously," Hay Lin stuttered. She wasn't sure why she was stuttering. If she was really Irma, she wouldn't be stuttering. She would be more confident and not let Uriah pick on Martin and her.

Uriah threw his head back and laughed, making Hay Lin flush in embarrassment. "Wow, I guess it's just nerd love," he laughed, tripping Martin. Martin fell face first into the dirt as Clubber jumped over him to avoid tripping himself. Hay Lin stopped running and ran over to help Martin up.

"C'mon guys, let's just leave these two lovebirds alone," Uriah said as he and his gang kept on running and laughing. "We wouldn't want their dorkness to rub off on us."

"Wow, those guys are real jerks," Martin commented as soon as Uriah's gang was out of earshot.

"No kidding," Hay Lin replied, picking Martin's glasses off the ground as Martin dusted himself off. She then handed him his glasses.

Martin smiled. "Thanks, Sugarplum," he said, putting his now dusty glasses back on. His face then turned serious. "You know, sometimes I just wish that those guys could be taught a lesson. Maybe get a taste of their own medicine."

Hay Lin hesitated. Normally, she would say that doing that would make them just as bad as Uriah, but as soon as she saw him trip and shove a few kids ahead of them, she just sort of snapped. Enough was enough. "I wish Uriah would just run into a wall," Hay Lin mumbled. _Run into a wall, _she thought. _Run into a wall. Run into a wall._

Martin's gasp of astonishment broke her out of her thoughts. "What is Uriah doing?" he asked.

Hay Lin looked over to where Martin (along with the rest of the class) was looking at and gasped herself. It was none other than Uriah running into the side of the school building over and over again. He would run into the brick wall, then run back about ten feet away from the wall, and then slam into the wall all over again. His nose was already red with blood from continuously slamming his face into the wall, and Hay Lin feared that it would get even worse if he didn't stop.

"Uriah!" Kurt yelled, grabbing Uriah's left arm to try and stop him from running into the wall again. "Stop, man! What are you doing!?"

"Are you going crazy or something!?" Clubber questioned, grabbing Uriah's other arm.

Uriah wasn't listening. He was too busy thrashing around and struggling against his friends' hold on him. It was like he had to keep driving his face into the wall or else he would die. And the rest of the students weren't much help. They just stood there, watching the whole thing like it was a movie or something. And the teacher didn't do much either. She just stood there, gawking at the events that were unfolding.

Hay Lin paled as a wave of guilt washed over her. _Irma's mind control powers! _She thought a little panicked. _I must've accidentally mind-controlled him to run into the wall! _She looked over to Uriah and saw him still freaking out. _Stop. Stop. Stop!_

Suddenly, Uriah stopped moving. He turned around and looked Hay Lin right in the eyes before he passed out in his friends' arms.

"Take him to the nurse," the teacher said to Clubber and Kurt after snapping out of her trance. "He looks really badly injured."

"Okay," Kurt replied before Clubber and he carried Uriah to the nurse's room.

As soon as they left and the teacher left to go phone the school nurse, everyone started talking about what just happened.

"I knew Uriah was crazy, but not this crazy," Martin commented, shaking his head in sadness. Even though Uriah bullies him a lot, it doesn't mean that Martin wants him to get hurt badly.

"Yeah," Hay Lin agreed quietly as a new wave of guilt washed over her. _What have I done!?_ She thought.

"But you know, it was almost like he was under a trance or something," Martin stated, rubbing his chin in thought. "Because hurting himself by wall doesn't sound like Uriah at all."

Hay Lin cringed. "Yeah, a trance," she mumbled, thinking about Uriah's bloody nose. _I can't believe I just did that! _She thought sadly and guiltily. _I just hurt Uriah!_

* * *

Thanks to storyLover58 for reviewing! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontations

4 WS

A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, so sorry about the late update! I've just been really busy with life and everything.

Reminder (because sometimes even I forget):

Will - Cornelia - Taranee - Hay Lin - Irma - Will

Disclaimer: I do NOT own W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

After art class, Taranee's day had run pretty smoothly. She went to all her new classes, quietly sitting in the back of the classrooms and not talking to anybody. She followed the teacher's instructions, wrote down notes, and did homework. It felt like any other normal school day... You know, except for the fact that she was in Hay Lin's body.

_Now what was Hay Lin's locker combination again?_ Taranee thought, looking at the schedule Hay Lin had given her, which just so happened to have her locker number and combination, too. She was standing in front of Hay Lin's locker, so she could put her stuff in it and head to lunch to meet up with everybody.

"Oh, here it is," Taranee mumbled to herself, putting in the combination written on the piece of paper. As soon as she pulled up on the latch and opened the locker, a piece of folded paper came out and floated to the floor in front of her feet. _Must be a homework assignment,_ Taranee thought-assumed as she reached down and picked it up. She unfolded the paper and her eyes widened as she scanned it.

On the paper's white background, it had a bunch of cut out letters of various shapes, sizes, and fonts. They looked like letters cut out from a bunch of different magazines. It was like the person who wrote the letter didn't want her to know who wrote it. It read:

Greetings Guardians,

I am here to tell you that if you tell anybody about your current conditions, then someone will pay. Consider yourselves warned.

- Anonymous

Taranee looked cautiously around her in case the person who left the letter was still there. She saw no one. The hall way was empty. _I need to tell the girls about this ASAP!_ Taranee thought, folding the piece of paper back up and putting it in her pant pocket. She hurriedly exchanged books from her locker and shut the locker door, but before she could even take another step, she was roughly shoved into her locker.

"Hey!" Taranee yelled. "What was that for!?" She swiftly turned around to see that Uriah, Kurt, and Clubber had surrounded her.

"Hey, Hay," Uriah hissed, pushing Taranee against the locker again. Taranee looked around the hallway and noticed that it was deserted, except for them four.

"What was that for!?" Taranee snapped eyes ablaze (or at least they would've been if she still had her fire abilities). She wasn't scared of Uriah anymore, not since she gained confidence, friends, and her powers. Besides, she's faced things way scarier than Uriah... But not uglier. Uriah definitely had them beat by a mile.

"Cut the crap, Hay Lin," Uriah growled, obviously very angry. "I know what your little friend did to me."

Taranee looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? Who?"

"Your little pal, Irma, did this to my face," Uriah replied, pointing to his bandaged nose and bruised and dirty face. It looked like he had crashed it into a wall or something.

Taranee raised an eyebrow. _Did Hay Lin beat him up?_ She thought, slightly amused. "Did she beat you up?"

Uriah frowned and was about to say something before Kurt cut in. "Of course not! If she even dared to attack him, then she would get her butt beaten by Uriah here!"

"Yeah, and we would be there to help!" Clubber added, lightly punching the palm of his left hand with his right fist.

"So what happened?" Taranee questioned.

"She made me run into the wall! Over and over again!" Uriah exclaimed, balling up his fists in anger.

_Irma's mind control powers!_ Taranee figured out in her mind. _Hay Lin must've accidentally used them on Uriah!_ Taranee snorted in amusement.

"Is that funny to you, twerp!?" Uriah growled, stepping closer to her.

Taranee didn't answer.

"I thought so. Anyways, I don't know how Irma did it, but she did! And guess who gets the payback!?" Uriah said, grabbing the front of Taranee's shirt and lifting her up off of the ground. He shoved her back so it was flush against her locker and smiled mischievously, winding his fist back. Taranee struggled against Uriah's iron grip, but surprisingly, he was very strong for being so lanky.

"The same person who gets it every time something in my life goes wrong," Uriah continued, causing Taranee to stop struggling for a second. "You." And then, Uriah's fist came barreling towards her face in a blur of movement.

* * *

As soon as Will stepped into the cafeteria, waves of whispers and rumors rippled through the crowd of students. And as she continued on to the table that the girls and her normally ate at, she could feel and see the looks of disgust people gave her when she passed them.

"I heard that Cornelia and Matt did it on the floor in Mrs. Rudolph's math class right in front of Will, Matt's girlfriend," one girl whispered to another as Will passed by. The second girl gasped in astonishment and then, sent a dirty look Will's way.

"I heard that she beat up Will and then, started making out with Matt," Will heard another girl from a different table say to her whole table. "It wouldn't surprise me if she's been sleeping around everywhere."

"Yeah, seriously, what a slut," a girl from that same table replied in a snarky tone, sending Will a disgusted look.

_So I guess this is how rumors are spread,_ Will thought to herself as she received more dirty and disgusted looks and heard more people whispering. _And if all these people know, then I'm sure Cornelia knows._ Will gulped. _Great._

"Hey, Wi-Cornelia! Over here!" Hay Lin yelled, waving her arms for Will to come over there.

Will smiled as she walked over to the table that her friends were sitting at. _At least not everybody is giving me dirty looks,_ she thought. "Hey, guys," she said aloud, sitting down at the table. "How goes it?"

"Dude, how goes it? 'Taranee' is going to be super mad at you," Irma answered in Will's voice with a wink when she said Taranee.

"Yeah, seriously," Hay Lin agreed, looking at Will. "What were you thinking, 'Cornelia'?"

"I don't know," Will sighed. "Matt was leaning in to kiss Ir-Will, and I sort of freaked out and pushed her out of the way. Then, we sort of just kissed."

"Wow, it sounds like you weren't really thinking at all," Irma stated before taking a drink of water.

"Hey, at least I wasn't a deer caught in headlights when that happened," Will countered. "I mean you were going to kiss him, weren't you?"

Irma shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Taranee apologized before sitting down at the table. She looked over to 'Irma'. "We need to talk about something. Has Uriah really been-"

Suddenly, the cafeteria door slammed open hard, revealing a very angry looking 'Taranee'. "Cornelia!" she screamed. It was almost like steam was coming out of her ears. She did not look happy. _Oh boy, _Will thought definitely anxious and a little scared. _Cornelia's going to kill me._

Cornelia stomped over to the table with a glare that could kill as everyone in the cafeteria went quiet and watched what was happening. Cornelia got all up in Will's face and screamed, "What the heck were you thinking!? Are you trying to ruin my life!?" Of course, any innocent bystander would not have noticed the double meaning in those words, but Will got exactly what Cornelia was mad about.

"I-I'm sorry," Will apologized, looking into Cornelia's now dark eyes. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

Cornelia snorted angrily before looking around the cafeteria and seeing that everybody was looking at them. Even the lunch ladies were watching them with mild interest. "What are you people staring at!? This is none of your business!" Cornelia snapped, sitting down at the table. "Seriously, people, go back to your own lives!" Everybody shrugged before turning back around and continuing to eat, talk, or whatever they were doing before.

Silence ensued as Cornelia fumed internally.

"Hey, Cupcake," Martin said, breaking the silence as he walked to their table. He then put his lunch tray on the table and took a seat next to Hay Lin. "How's my Flower doing today?"

Irma gagged while pointing to her mouth as Hay Lin smiled at Martin. "Uh, pretty good," Hay Lin replied.

"You know, I heard Uriah got back from the nurse during fifth period," Martin stated. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad he wasn't seriously injured."

"Me too," Hay Lin smiled as she received confused and puzzled looks from her friends. Even Cornelia gave her a 'What happened?' look.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Will asked curiously. "What happened with Uriah?"

"Oh, you guys didn't hear?" Martin questioned surprised.

"Would we be asking if we knew what happened!?" Irma snapped. Hay Lin sent her a glare.

"You're right, you wouldn't be if you already knew," Martin said, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "So in second period gym today, Uriah ran into the wall over and over again. It was like he couldn't stop."

"What? Why would he do that?" Will inquired puzzled.

Martin shrugged. "I don't know. But if you ask me, I think he was under a trance or something."

It was like light bulbs turned on for all of the guardians. Well, except for Hay Lin and Taranee who both already knew the answer.

Suddenly, 'Will' stood up. "Well, Martin, it was nice seeing you, but I think you should go now."

"B-B-But," Martin started as he stood up and Irma began lightly pushing him away from the table.

After he was a good distance away from the table, Irma came back and sat down. "A trance?" she stated quietly. "More like mind control." They all looked to Hay Lin. "What did you do, Ha-Irma?"

"I didn't mean to," Hay Lin replied. "I just saw him picking on everybody in gym and I sort of snapped. I thought about him running into a wall, and the next thing I knew, he was running into a wall."

Irma sighed. "Now you know how powerful it can be. You've got to be careful about what you think or else everyone will be running into walls."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Hay Lin replied.

"And I can't believe you're being nice to Martin!" Irma added.

"Why wouldn't I? Martin's a nice guy," Hay Lin countered.

"Yeah, but he's...," Irma paused, thinking of how to describe him. "Martin."

"Anyways," Will started, with a 'let's move on with it' tone of voice. "At least nobody saw her mind control Uriah, right?"

"Wrong," Taranee answered. "Uriah knows that it was Irma who made him run into the wall... Or at least Irma's body, anyways."

"What? How?" Irma questioned a little worried. "When did you find out?"

"I don't know how he found out, but he did," Taranee responded. "As for how did I find out, he told me before lunch while I was at my locker."

"Why would he tell you?" Will asked puzzled.

"Because I was the one he got his revenge on for the whole wall mishap," Taranee said, rolling up her left sleeve to reveal a big ugly bruise on her shoulder. The rest of the guardians gasped. They didn't think that Uriah was the type to hit a girl, even if he was a big bully. "Yeah, he was aiming for my face, but luckily I managed to divert it to my shoulder." She winced as she rolled her sleeve back down, covering the bruise. "But this isn't the first time something like this has happened... Isn't that right, 'Irma'?"

Hay Lin shuffled around nervously, avoiding eye contact with the other girls. "W-What?"

"Hay Hay," Irma whispered very quietly, so that no one else could hear. Her tone was hurt and worried, making Hay Lin feel even worse. "Uriah's been bullying you? Why didn't you tell us?"

Hay Lin looked away from her best friend guiltily. "I-I-I don't know," she replied.

"You don't know?" Cornelia asked a little sharply. "I can't believe you didn't tell us! I mean we could've at least given that slime ball a lesson or two for hurting one of our best friends."

"I know. I just... I didn't want to get you guys involved," Hay Lin said sadly.

"Well, we're involved now," Taranee responded, taking a bite from her apple. She could sense the sadness and unease coming from Hay Lin, so she decided to change the subject and tell them about the letter. "But before we talk about that some more, let's talk about this," she said, pulling out the letter and placing it on the table.

"Ummmmm, what's that?" Will questioned, reading what was on the letter like the rest of the girls. "And who's this 'Anonymous' person?"

"Obviously someone that doesn't want to be known," Cornelia snapped, still mad at Will. And who could blame her? Thanks to her, she was the new school slut and probably part of every rumor out there.

"So what do we do?" Hay Lin asked a little worried about this new threat. But on the bright side, she might get to go on another adventure with her friends.

"Well, the letter just says not to tell anybody about switching bodies or someone will pay," Taranee started out slowly. "So the answer is simple. We don't tell anybody about it and nobody gets hurt."

"Yeah, but -" Irma said before getting interrupted.

"Ah, there you are, Will," a teacher said, smiling while walking up to them. "I was looking for you."

Irma hesitated. For a second, she had forgotten that she was in Will's body. "Oh, uh hi," Irma said, trying to figure out who this teacher was. She knew that she had seen this teacher before, but she just couldn't quite place her finger on where. "We've met before, right?"

The teacher burst into laughter as Will gave Irma a 'What are you doing?' look. "Wow, Will, that was a good one," he said with an amused smile. "I'm your swim coach. By the way, I just wanted to remind you that the regional championship swim meet is tonight, so be prepared for that. See you later." He then, left with a wave.

Irma turned towards Will with a raised eyebrow. "There's a swim meet tonight?"

Will smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I knew I was forgetting something."

"Oh my gosh," Cornelia stated wide eyed, staring at the figure coming towards them. "What is he doing here?"

"Who?" Hay Lin asked as all of them looked over to where Corny was looking.

"Him," Cornelia answered like he was some sort of deadly disease. And why shouldn't she be? He was her ex after all. "It's Caleb."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Nightqueen73 and storyLover58 for Favoriting/Following this story/me and or reviewing.


End file.
